


The Things You Find In A Small Town.

by petersptark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arguing, Attempted Rape, Divorce, Fighting, Fluff, Johnnys a hero, Mad Steve rogers, Moving, Sad Peter Parker, Skip westcott is an idiot, Stony - Freeform, Summer, Uncle Ben is still alive, Wanda works at a diner and i love it, Yelling, diner, yet a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersptark/pseuds/petersptark
Summary: Honestly Peter Parker didn’t know what to think when he was told by his gardians told him that their getting divorced. He also didn’t know what to think when they told him he had move to a small town far away from the city he grew up in, but summer’s a time for surprises right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh another story!!
> 
> so this one is an alternate universe so no powers.
> 
> anyway i dont want there to be a lot of notes in the beggining so check the end for more notes
> 
> Enjoy!

Running into Liz was the absolute last thing Peter Parker wanted to do on the last day of school. The absolute. Last. Thing. 

Peter quickly took a step back, looked at his shoes like they are the most interesting this he’s seen all day and said worriedly. “oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Liz!” 

“it’s alright Peter,” she laughs. “I was actually hoping to run to you!”

Peter looks up immediately with a confused look in his eyes. “oh, um, why?”

“Well, I don’t mean actually run into you, like what just happened but you get my point!” She grabs a price of her hair to play with. “Anyways like I was saying, I was wondering if you and Ned could go to a little party im having later tonight?’

Peter froze.

Liz wanted him.

The most popular girl.

His crush ever since 7th grade. 

Wanted, weird, dorky, skinny, _him_.

To go to a party.

Granted, she also wants Ned to come too.

“Of course, I-Me and and Ned will come!” He blurted.

She laughs, “Great! I’ll see you at my house at eight!”

Liz walked around the corner before he could answer. With a huge, goofy grin, he walked out of the hallway and into Mr. Morita’s science class.

“Loser,” Michelle Called him and waved for him to come sit down beside Ned and her “What’s got you all cheery?’

“Oh, nothing,” He disregards Michelle and turns toward Ned. “Ned! Guess who I just ran into?”

Ned looks at Peter studying him closely before saying, “Who?”

“Liz! She asked if we could go to her party!” He exclaims a little too loudly cause Flash to yell back at him “Hey Penis, shut it!”

Peter rolls his eyes and looks at Ned “Dude! No way She invited us!”

“I know right!” Peter laughs with Ned, The same moment their teacher walks into class asking for their attention.

\------

“May! Ben! I’m home!” Peter said as he dropped his empty backpack in the hallway. 

When he got no reply from his aunt or uncle, he started to look around, first checking the kitchen then the living room.

“Peter, we‘re in the kitchen!” May called back a couple minutes later. Her voice sounded sadder than usual making Peter confused. He turned the corner to see May and Ben sitting at the table. May’s eyes looking red and puffy from tears and Ben’s hair looking like a rats nest and his eyes had big bags underneath them. They both looked somber and like they haven’t slept in awhile.

A chill went up the sixteen year old boy’s spine “Hey guys!” 

“Hi, hun,” May smiled, but Peter knew it was _faked _and _forced_. “How was your last day of school?”

Peter shrugged, “it was as good as it could be”

Honestly he was telling the truth. He was having a bad day. His alarm didn’t go off, his last final was harder then he thought, but it was all worth it because at the end of the day, when that last bell rings and he gets to dump all the contents of his school bag into the garbage cheering with Ned, his best friend, that's the best feeling ever, and now Liz wants him to go to a party! A party!.

May opened his mouth to talk but Ben cut her off, “May, I think we should get this over with.”

Peter watched as the two infront of him silently converse, it’s like they could have a whole conversation and understand everything without saying a word. “What happened?” 

“Peter, honey, before we tell you this we need you to know it absolutely was not your fault.” May started, “We love you very much, and no matter what we always will.”

Peters cheeks went red. “May..” He said not really know what to say to that.

Ben exhales a long breath, his tired eyes turning onto the ground. “Pete, take a seat, we need to have a talk.” He waved his hand towards the seat across from them. Peter did as told, but didn’t like the fact that they would just tell him straight.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no gosh Pete, never,” she says in such a calm voice that makes him a heck of a lot more calmer, she grabs his hand giving it a tight squeeze before letting go, “This absolutely was not your fault. I know I already said that but I need to get it through your kind before we tell you something.” 

Peters eyebrows moved in confusion. “Ben?”

Ben looked up, his hand moving to stop a stream of tears on his face. “Pete, me and your aunt have decided that it may be best if we um, Jesus.” Ben took a couple seconds to catch his breath. Ben looked at his aunt, who gave him that look that says  _ let’s just get this over with,  _ “get divorced.” 

Peter gives a little laugh, looking at a his aunt and uncle for any sign that this is a joke, finding nothing. “Are you serious?” 

Ben looks at May before he looks back at Peter, he nods slowly. 

In that very moment, Peter felt his heart drop. 

Divorced. 

They’re getting divorced. 

Split up.

Whatever you wanna call it, they were doing it.

_ How could they do this to him?!  _ He knew it was selfish to think that but how could they! 

Right at the beginning of summer! 

Who would he live with? 

Who would move out? 

Would he have to get a job to help out both of them?

A million thoughts went through his head, to the point were he could barely process what he heard. He wanted to yell, ask them why, but instead he sat there. 

In silence. 

While his aunt and uncle stared. 

“Um, Pete?” after a couple seconds Ben said “We know that you need time to think things through, but we just want to know that we love you and this wasn’t your faul-” Ben has been saying before Peter cut him off.

“Then why!” He yelled “I don’t get it! You guys never fight nor seem to get mad or frustrated with each other so why?!” 

“Peter, we know that you’re mad but you need to breath, we don’t want to yell right now.” May told him.

He wanted to scream, and yell, shout, and whatever adjectives came to mind he wanted to do, instead he just apologized. “Sorry May, i just-i just need to think.” Peter said while getting up from his chair. “I think I’m just gonna go to my room for awhile.”

He didn’t hear anything else from them so he went into his room. He slammed the door just trying to let out more anger. He put his back on the door and slid down. He pulled his knees into his chest, trying to stifle his sobs. He stayed like that for a while. Not feeling the strength to get up. 

  
  
  


He eventually got out from his spot on the door and moved to his blue twin bed. He’s been on his phone for awhile when he heard knocks on his bed. 

“Hey hun, I know your still mad at us but we need to talk.” She said while opening the door.

He didn’t know what to say to that he stayed silent as she sat down onto his bed.

“I’m so sorry Peter, we didn’t mean to put this weight on your shoulders on the last day of school, but we felt like it needed to be said as soon as possible”

It was the last day of school. He forgot completely about that. He had been all excited about it with Ned Leeds, his best friend, well only friend, all day. They were going to have a sleepover build his new LEGO set and watch their favourite movie, starwars, and go to Liz's party.  _ Am I going to be able to do that now? _

“But we need to talk about the logistics. I don’t know how many’s ways there is to say this but I moving to a small town, in a couple days, all my stuff is in the house. I just need to pack up a little more stuff, but then I’ll be on my way. Anyway my question is if you would like to come with me. I know this is a lot to ask but it needs to be done.” She stops for a breath. “It’s a small little town called Fairpine, a nice group of people. You don’t even need to stay the whole summer, you could come back, I’m just asking you because I need some helping building the furniture and putting the heavy stuff away and I thought you’d like to come, get your head off of _stuff _for awhile”

What  _ stuff  _ was going unsaid. 

“I um, I don’t know, I-I just need some more time to think things through” 

“That’s okay Peter, take your time.” She walks towards the door but pauses before she leaves the room “whatever you chose Peter none of us will take it personally, we know that you love us both very much even though you are mad at the moment. Also supper will be ready soon, ben’s out taking care of stuff so it’ll just be us” 

“K.”

And she was gone. 

Did he honestly want to go to that town May was talking about. No. Absolutely not. But that little thing of guilt for not helping his aunt was there. He couldn’t say no to her. She raised him. Gave him food. A place to live. Then again, so did Ben. What will it mean to him if he goes with May? What will it mean to May if he stays with Ben? 

He must've been thinking for longer then he thought becuase he quickly heard may shout, “Peter! Supper!” Dragging him out of his thoughts. He quickly got off his bed and went to the kitchen. May was already sitting at the table when he entered the room. 

He sat down at the table without saying a word, and started placing food on his plate. He didn’t even realize how hungry he was until he took a bite out of the Chinese food she had ordered. 

May stared at him for a couple seconds “so, did you have time to think about what we talked about?”

Peter shrugged, “yeah, plenty of time.”

“Did you, I don’t mean to be rude but, did you decide?” 

“Um, yeah, if it’s alright with you guys I think I’m gonna go with you. Nothing wrong with Ben of course but I figured you might need help and I don’t want you to be lonely in case you don’t know anyone there and- and”

“Peter, honey, Ben knows deep down that you mean good.” She said with a smile that he just knew wasn’t fake “It’s good you decided soon cause um you might need to pack. Cause we’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, um that’s a lot sooner then I expected.”

“I know hun, I just figured it’d be better the sooner we leave.” 

“It’s ok, I understand.” 

They didn’t talk after that. Peter quickly finished and cleared off his plate and went to his room. Checking his phone, he FaceTimes Ned.

“Hey Ned!” He said with a fake enthusiasm. 

“Peter! Finally you called, I was wondering if you’re going to Liz’s party still?”

Liz’s Party. After everything that's happening he completely forgot.

“Oh my gosh, man, i totally forgot about it!”

Ned shrugged, “Its alright, I mean, I know its Liz and everything, but im honestly not feeling like going to a party right now, anyway, other then that, what’s up, other then school today, you’ve been totally MIA?”

Peter didn't feel like telling Ned about the divorce, since he was still just processing it himself, so he changed the subject.

By the time he finished Face-timing, it was 9:45 and decided just to go to bed. 

  
  


\-------

  
  
  


Peter woke up from his deep slumber, from yelling. He grabbed his phone to check the time.

_ 12:16 _

Had Ben just came home?

Peter lifted himself from the bed and moved towards his door. 

“What did you do?! Did you force him to say he’ll stay with you!?”

“Ben! You know full well that I did no such thing!” 

“Then why did  _ Peter  _ chose you!”

"Ben! Be quiet, you might wake Peter!" May said

He froze.

They were arguing about him. This was his fault. 

  
He’d never hear them arguing before. Had they been waiting till he was asleep to fight? 

He put in his headphones to block out the yells coming from his aunt and uncle.  _ Man, this shit hurts. _


	2. FairPine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter laughs and opens his mouth to talk, but May yells first, “Look! We made it!”
> 
> The young boys head turns rapidly and takes in the sights of the town. As soon as they enter the town, a huge signs saying, ‘Welcome to FairPine! Have a great day!’ welcomes them. Big, beautiful trees surround the town. They drive past a couple of stores, restaurants, Peter lets go of a breath he didn't realize he was taking, and relaxes. He’s glad it wasn’t as big of a town then he thought it was. It was just a plain old, nothing out of the ordinary town.
> 
> May drives past a couple houses before stopping at a small lake house. It has a big porch with a couple chairs on the porch, a couple flowers growing off the railing.

When Aunt May said that they would be leaving early, Peter figured maybe around 2 or even 12:30 but not 8:00. Definitely not as early as 8:00. 

“Peter! Time to get up!” May woke him.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before checking his phone. There was a bunch of texts from Ned, a couple of those annoying ‘this persons having a live stream, join now!’ Notifications from Instagram and YouTube updates. 

He eventually got out of bed and got changed out of his pajamas. He grabbed his bags off the weirdly cleaned and walked out of his room to the washroom. 

He tried to flatten down his bouncy, brown, curls, brushed his teeth, freshened up and walked into the living room. Then it hit him. The living room. All of May’s stuff wasn't there. It was quite empty except for Ben's stuff and Peter's little knickknacks.

Was it always like this?

The room felt less happier, like all the memories they made here just disappeared. Like they never had them. Like it wasn't them that had lived here, another family did.

Why hasn't he noticed this before?

“Hey, Hun..” May said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She put her hand on Peter’s shoulder, and stared at the empty living room same as Peter. Sighing she says, “Different huh?”

The teen nods.

“Alright, might as well not dawdle, you ready to go?”

Nodding again, “Yeah..”

May sighs, “Hun, it's time to go, Ben’s meeting us downstairs, the van is packed we just need your stuff.” She pats his shoulder, then let's go and walks toward Peter's room.

Peter follows her, grabbing boxes and his bags. He takes on last long look at his room. Before slowly turning around and walking out into the hallway. May and Peter get into the elevator in the apartment complex.

Neither of them said anything, they both want to say a million things yet, neither of them say a thing, make a noise. The elevator beeping being the only sound in there. 

Peter shuffles his feet in there, trying to clear the awkwardness but failing miserably. Aunt May and Peter were never this awkward. It was always love and talking, and now, neither of them could even say anything without feeling weird or wrong. 

The elevator doors opened and they stepped outside, into the lobby. Outside the glass doors he could see uncle Ben leaning against the old red van. He was staring into the abyss.

May and Peter quickly walked towards the doors, and caught the attention of Ben, who quickly got off the van and walked towards the doors to open them, since they had Peters boxes in their hands. 

Ben took some of Mays boxes out of her hands and put them into the back of the van. May watched him immensely, When he finished putting the boxes in the van, he looked at May the same way she looked at him, lost.

Without saying anything they both gave each other a hug, and Ben said. “Have a good trip”

May chuckles, “We will” 

Ben turns to Peter, who was just watching them. To be honest, he was confused. They just hugged and acted like they hadn't been yelling at each other such fury the night before. 

Like they were still just a plain married couple, whos wife was going for a trip.

Before Ben could say anything, Peter dropped his stuff on the ground and gave him a big hug. Ben hugged him back with love and said quietly “I love you kiddo, i'm gonna miss you.”

“I'm gonna miss you too uncle Ben” Peter said even though his voice was muffled by Ben's body.

Ben pulled Peter away and told him, “Call me if you need anything, even if you need to come home or just want to talk, it doesn't matter.”

Tears threatened to fall as Peter whispered “I will”

“Hey, hey, hey, no tears,” he said wiping one of Peter’s tears that had fallen on his face, “it's going to be great! Your going to make a lot of friends there.”

“I know..”

“It'll be okay, bud, Let's not make your aunt wait any longer, should we?’’

Ben lead Peter into the passenger seat. Peter looked at May, who said “Let's get this show on the road shall we?”

“Yep..” Peter said with a fake enthusiasm. 

“Drive safe guys!” They hear Ben say as May drives off.

Car in silence other then the old music playing from the radio. 

“Three hours to go,” May says, smile wide. “It's around 9:30 now so we should be getting there at around 1:00, but it really depends how long we stop for food and bathroom breaks.”

Peter not knowing what to say to that, decides just to nod. He wishes that he had the same enthusiasm that May has, but just can't get any strength to lie about how he feels right now. He didn't even get the chance to build a new Lego death star with Ned, Or go to Liz’s party. Go to Ned, MJ and his favorite coffee shop with them, have star war marathons with Ned, Play with Ben. And now he has to go to a town he’s never been to, and be the weird, dorky, skinny Peter again. And this time he doesn't even have any friends with him. At least he’s coming back at the end of summer, he has to come back quickly. 

His plan was, help May unpack, meet her friends, and leave.

When did this go all wrong?

\--------

It's been around two hours and thirty minutes, that they've been driving. It's also been two hours and thirty minutes since Peter last talked to anyone.

They stopped at MacDonald's at 12:30 for lunch, and a couple of sketchy gas stations for bathroom breaks and to get snacks. Peter not saying anything the whole time. Not feeling the strength to be talkative. 

“So,” May said, clearing her throat “I found this nice house, its kinda like a lake house, since the lake is right behind it.”

May laughs and turns her head toward Peter, who is dead to the world. She quickly takes her phone out of her pocket, keeping her eyes on the road, and takes a photo. She wonders where it went so wrong. She thought that divorce would be better for her and Ben, so she did what she thought best. She just forgets that this has a bigger effect on Peter then her. Ben was always that kind of father figure that someone like Peter needed, and now that they were splitting up she was almost making him lose that, for at least half the summer, when Ben’s has less work as a policeman, and more time for Peter. 

May put her phone into the cup holder and nudges Peter awake so that he can see the town, since they are arriving in about 20 minutes.

“Peter, sweetie, wakey, wakey!” She says cheerily.

Peter groans and moves his hand to his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Oh, hi May” He greets her, feeling good enough to speak, “How far are we?”

“About 20 minutes, but i thought id wake you, so you could see the town, and explain what’s gonna happen the rest of the day.”

“What's happening?’’ Peter asked, confused.

“Oh, don't worry, it's nothing big, but at around 4:00 or 5;00 a couple of my friends are coming over the lake house, they’ve been dying to see you again!” she teases.

That's got Peter confused, Again? What does she mean by again? “How do they even know me?” 

“Oh well, its kinda a long story, but i guess we have time,” She starts “We actually used to live there, it's a small town called FairPine, Ben, your mom and dad and i used to live there, so all these people knew you as a tiny w’little baby!” she laughs.

Red makes its way to Peters cheeks, “Oh that's cool, they knew my mom and dad?”

“Oh yeah, your parents were the main people in town, and then they had you, and become what everyone talked about. We lived there until you were about two, but then Richard got his job, and they moved to Queens, and we followed not long after, we just couldn't leave you alone!”

Peter laughs and opens his mouth to talk, but May yells first, “Look! We made it!”

The young boys head turns rapidly and takes in the sights of the town. As soon as they enter the town, a huge signs saying, ‘Welcome to FairPine! Have a great day!’ welcomes them. Big, beautiful trees surround the town. They drive past a couple of stores, restaurants, Peter lets go of a breath he didn't realize he was taking, and relaxes. He’s glad it wasn’t as big of a town then he thought it was. It was just a plain old, nothing out of the ordinary town.

May drives past a couple houses before stopping at a small lake house. It has a big porch with a couple chairs on the porch, a couple flowers growing off the railing. 

Peter squints his eyes in confusion at the sight of the house. From the outside it looks lived in and like a family's been here. Even the lawn is mowed perfectly. 

May pulls the keys out of the car, turning it off, and takes a big breath, “Here it is!”

Peter looks at her and sees the biggest smile on her face, bigger than what he’s seen in a while on her. “Yep.”

“So, how's it looking, so far?” She asks, sensing the hesitation from Peter.

“It looks great May, it really does.” He says, not even believing himself.

“That's good,” Going along with Peter, not wanting to push him. “How about we grab some stuff and then I could show you the house.” 

“Okey dokey.” He says unbuckling himself and opening the door.

May does the same as Peter and goes to the back of the van, opening the truck, and grabbing a couple boxes. May walks in front of Peter, towards the house. Peter takes a deep breath before walking up the stairs of the porch. May stops in front of the door, searching her bag for the keys. She finally finds them and shoves them inside the door, once the doors finally unlocks, she pushes it open. 

As Peter steps inside he notices something. The house is lived in. The big grey couch as used blankets laying spaced out on it, and the dishes drying on the counter. She’s been living here? 

“So, this is the house!” May exclaims excitedly as she drops the boxes on the ground, “Here, i'll give you a tour.”

May show peter around the house. The more and more that May shows him makes him believe that she could've been living here for longer then he thought.

“And here’s your room!” She opens a door to a large bedroom. It has a couple of star wars posters on the walls and a big queen size bed. 

“Wow, May, I love it!” He says while wandering around the room.

“That's great, I spent a lot of time in here,” She laughs, but quickly adds on to it when she sees Peters head whip towards her direction. “Well, we should get going with the boxes, before everyone gets here.”

Peters was full of confusion, but did not want to push her, “Alrighty..” He says hesitantly.

\---------------

They finished bringing the boxes into the house a couple hours ago and now the 16 year old is just putting away the stuff in his room. He’s honestly not putting a lot of effort into the decorating, feeling guilty because of it. May put a lot of effort in doing her best to make this feel like home and make it easy on Peter, but Peter just didn't want to feel at home here. He’s happy that he’ll be able to see and meet the people that his parents met but just didn't want to get comfortable here. He wanted to be back with Ben, Ned, MJ and Liz. 

Liz. 

He totally forgot about her. He should give her a call, apologize for not going to the party. Pushing those thoughts away, he hears May call his name, “Peter! Come down here! People want to see you!”

He knew that people were coming to the house and honestly wasn't that happy at the idea. It wasn't like he didn't want to meet these people, it's just that he didn't want to deal with the anxiety that comes with it.

Checking his appearance one last time in the mirror he grabs his phone and opens the door. Going down the steps he walks into a kitchen full of people. May looked great. She looked like she was in her place, like she belonged nowhere else. Like all that crap hadn't been going on. She was laughing with a group of people. There were two red headed girls and five guys. 

May immediately notices him, to Peters despair and says “Guys, say hi to Peter, the kid you've all been dying to see!” 

Everyone turns their head towards Peter and rushes towards him. 

“He’s so big now!”

“So tall!”

“Does he have Richards brains?”

“He’s like the exact replica or Mary and Richard!”

They say while searching him up and down. He can literally see the red fuming off his face.

Red head number one shouts over top of everyone's voices, “Guys! Stop it! He probably doesn't even know who we are, give him a chance to breathe,” Everyone quiets down, except for Mays snickering in the background, Peter glares, as he decides that he likes red head Number one. “Hi Peter, nice to see you again, my names Natasha, see guys that's how its done.”

Everyone laughs, including Peter. “Hi.”

Everyone else introduces themselves. Peter meets a couple named Tony and Steve stark-rogers, Natasha romonava, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson. Once the introductions are done, May tells them to sit down for supper. Peter ends up sitting beside May and Clint.

“So Peter, how's school?’ Tony asks, trying to get the boy to talk.

Everyone’s attention turns to Peter.

Shrugging, “Its whatever.”

“If you’re anything like Richard and Mary you've gotta be smart though, should be easy.” Sam says while playing with his food. 

Everyone agrees, Peter feeling left out, never really knowing his mom and dad. 

“I guess” He answers. May chuckles, “You’re such a liar, he’s definitely smart, top of all his classes!”

“Except for Spanish..”

Bucky chuckles, “Thats Spanish, not necessary, not worth the work, just do what's necessary and you'll be fine.”

“Bucky!” Steve says. “Don't tell the boy that, son, do your best, that's all you can ever do.”

“Steve! Thats so cliche!” Natasha laughs, everyone joins in.

“Yep..” Peter says, not really knowing what to say.

“So, Peter, you have any plans this summer?” Wanda asks.

“No, I don't.”

“Well, I don't know if you know this, but I own a diner, and if you want something to you could come work a couple days a week?”

“Uhm, yeah,” he clears his throat. “I’d like that.”

Everyone starts to have their own conversations, leaving Peter and his awkwardness to himself. Once dinner was finished, Peter quickly clears off his plate and rushes upstairs. Before his out of earshot Peter hears Tony say “He’s so much like his parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh i posted FINALLY ive been writing this nonstop not joking schools been kicking my ass lately 
> 
> so their house in this im thinking of tonys house in endgame (sadd)
> 
> i dont know when im posting next but i hope soon, also COMMENT people otherwise iwont be motivated;(
> 
> till next time!


	3. Working boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> attemped rape in this chapter.

“Okay Peter, you listen to Wanda, do what she says, don't cause any trouble please?” May says for what feels like the millionth time to Peter.

Wanda offered him the job at her diner a week ago, so he figured he would take her up on her offer when he got bored. Yeah, that only lasted a week. He was bored out of her mind. He was calling Ned almost every day, and watched all his favorite youtubers non stop, but nothing could beat his deadly boredom.

Rolling his eyes, “Yes May..” 

“I have work after your shift, but your phone’s charged, so you should be able to walk back home, but please call me, I still might be able to pick you up, you remember where the house is just in case?” Peter nods, in annoyance, “Okay, I'm gonna miss you!”

“May…” Peters cheeks go red as he opens the door to the car.

“Listen to Wanda! Love you!”

“Love you May!” Peter pushes the door shut and takes in a deep breath as he looks at the diner. He hears May drive off in the background, and takes a step forward.

He pulls the door open to a 50's diner, those really cliche types that you could see in youtube videos or in instagram posts, and searches for Wanda. 

“Whatcha looking for?” A young girl his age sneaks up on him.

“Oh! um, I-Im’s just looking for Wanda?’’ He stutters from embarrassment.

The girl laughs, “You must be the new kid! I'm Shuri. Wanda’s just in the back, just go down there and you’ll find her!”

“Ok.. thanks” He says awkwardly as he walks towards the back, thanking the gi- Shuri silently so that he wouldnt have to find Wanda himself.

Peter pushes a door and true to Shuri’s word, there Wanda is. Wanda notices Peter immediately and stands up.

“Oh Peter! You made it!” She exclaims, “I'm so glad you came! I’ll quickly show you where everything is, then you can get going!”

Wanda shows Peter around the diner and tells him what he will be doing. Peter grabs his uniform, quickly puts it on, then gets to cleaning the table’s.

\--------

Peter’s been working for about two hours, maybe three. After he cleaned about five tables, his mind has just gone wild, day dreaming and such. 

The curly headed boy grabs the last cups off of a table and wipes it clean, being extra quick, so he can go on his break.

As he puts the salt and pepper back on the table, he notices a man. The man is a little older and has blondish, white hair. The man looks Peter up and down with wide eyes, before turning around to get a table. Peter wonders what that man was doing looking at him like that, but brushed it off and went to the back of the diner to take his long awaited break.

Putting the dirty dishes in the sink, he relaxes and lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turns around and walks to his little cubby, locker thing in the breakroom and pulls out his phone.

_ 2;34 Ned _

_ Hows the job dude _

_ 2;36 Ned _

_ Peter _

_ 2;42 Ned _

_ Are you alive??? _

_ 2:43 Ned _

_ Oh i forgot that you’d be working rn text me when you get off oops _

Peter chuckles quietly, grabbing his food and closing his locker. He looks around for a place to sit, so that he could eat and text Ned back. Deciding to sit on a chair, he puts his lunch bag on the table and puts in his headphones. Putting shuffle on his playlist, he texts Ned back.

_ 4:13 Peter _

_ Hey im on my break now whats up? _

  
  


_ 4;13 Ned _

_ Finally! Im so bored and ive been waiting for you to get off _

_ 4;14 Peter  _

_ Hahahahah why didnt you just text MJ?? _

_ 4;14 Ned _

_ MJ’s mean and is ignoring me cause i said her book is lame _

_ 4:15 Peter _

_ That sucks im not having much better luck here _

_ 4;15 Ned _

_ Whatcha mean? _

_ 4;16 Peter _

_ Im the new kid so I haven't talked to anyone our age yet _

_ 4;16 Peter _

_ Getting lonely real fast and missing you and MJ  _

_ 4:16 Ned _

_ Poor Peter! I miss you too _

Just as Peter was about to text back he noticed some talking happening in the background. He turns his head up and notices two of the waitresses talking. He had met the one earlier when he first entered the diner, her name was Shuri, right?

When one of the girls noticed him, she waved and said “Hey!”

Peter pulled out one of his headphones, and said “Hello..”

The girls laughed, Shuri asked after laughing, “So.. how’s the diner?”

“Its, um-” He coughed, clearing his throat. “Its great.”

“Peter, right? Im Gwen.” The other girl, that Peter was unfamiliar with says.

“Nice to meet you.”

While Peter was grateful that he was at least making somewhat friends, he did have that little guilt feeling, that he was losing the part in queens. He wanted nothing more than to be with Ned, MJ and Ben, but every moment in FairPine was a moment that meant that Ben and May’s divorce was real.

The young teens kept on conversing, introducing each other till they got off break and went back to work. 

\---------------

Peter checked the time on the old clock at the back of the diner.

_ 5;56 _

He gets off at 6:00. Walking to the last dirty table, he notices the man that had been watching him earlier. He was still here. Watching Peter. Weird.

He shrugged the thought off and quickly finished the table he was cleaning. He finished not even five minutes later and went to the break room. Grabbing his stuff from his locker, he went to leave.

“Peter, honey!” Wanda called him. He walked towards her. “Hi, hun! How was your first day?” 

“Oh, It was great Wanda.” He said with a fake enthusiasm, what was he supposed to say, as much as he liked the aspect of having a job, cleaning tables all day, wasn't all that great.

“Well that's good to hear! Did you meet Gwen and Shuri, lovely girls aren't they?”

“Yeah, they’re great.”

“Alrighty, well I can tell you’re tired, so might as well not hold you up any longer, have a great night, sweetheart!”

He waves to her, while opening the door. As he walks out, he sees the man rushing out the diner behind him but thinks nothing of it. He grabs his phone out of his bag and calls May to see if she could pick him up.

_ Ring… Ring… _

“Hey Peter, how was your day?”

“It was great May, i was just wondering if you could come and get me?” 

“Oh shoot! I completely forgot! I'm stuck here for a little while longer…”

Peter frowns, “Its alright May, Really. I can just walk to the house.” He tries to say with as little disappointment as he can in his voice. He knows that it's really not her fault she can't get him, things can get difficult as a nurse. 

“You could stay at Wanda’s till i get back too? It's really your cho-” She says before getting cut off. “Yes! I know! ill be there right now! Peter, hun i gotta go! Call me when you get to the house! Bye love you lots!”

She hangs up before he could say the same. He frowns before putting his headphones on and starts walking. Better not dawdle before it gets dark. 

\-----------

He has been walking for a while now. It’s gotten a little darker but it's still light enough outside that he doesn't need his phone light. 

Walking in between house’s in a dark alleyway, Peter quickly takes off his headphones and turns around sensing that someone by him. He stops and looks around for a couple seconds before turning around and walks again, not putting the headphones.

It's been a few minutes, the world getting darker, before he hears footsteps behind him. Before he can turn around he gets pushed onto a wall.

Before he could process what's happening a man grabs his arms pinning him onto the wall.

“Hey cutie,” a man says, “Miss me?”

“Get off me!” Peter shouts frantically.

“Yeah, no can do, I've been eyeing you all day!” The man says before laughing and putting his leg in between Peters as if to hold him up.

Peter quickly realizes that this is the same man that he had seen in the diner.

“Sta- Stay away from me!” He shouts louder, before feeling the man's hands move to his waist.

“Stop yelling, nobodys gonna come for you!” He laughs

Feeling the man's hands start to grabs his pants Peter _screams._

“Oh Einstein, stop being so dumb, i can tell you’re smart!”

Before the Man can do anything, he gets punched to the ground. Getting free, Peter falls to the ground, catching his breath. A boy around Peters age grabs the man's shirt and starts throwing punches at him.

“You come close to him again, and you won't see the light of day! You hear me Skip?” The boy growls while giving the man, or Skip as he called him a big black eye.

Skip quickly gets up and runs away, looking like a coward.The boy turns to Peter, seeming to have forgotten about him in all his rage and quickly helps Peter up. 

“You alright?” He asks. Peter looks into his blue eyes and nods. “Want me to walk you home?” He asks almost in a joking voice, but Peter can tell he’s serious.

Peter takes a few steps back, scratching the back of his head, “Nop-nope im, i'm good, just um” He takes a breath, still shocked, “Just um don't tell anyone?”

The boys opens his mouth to say something but Peter quickly scurries off, in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I POSTED HOLY CRAP
> 
> this chap was literally the hardest thing ive ever written no joke. 
> 
> im sorry to everyone if i didnt portatit what was happening in this chapter i tried my best comment anything could change or really just comment!
> 
> Im not sure when ill post next because schools been kicking my ass lately but comments and kudos leave me motivated sooooo
> 
> see you guys in the next one byeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 DONE
> 
> Im honestly very proud of myself for this chapter it took so long to write! 
> 
> Im not sure when chapter 2 is coming but ill tell you now that im really motivated rn so itll come soon. i live in canada so that means for me school starts in 2 days ahhh i hate everyone in my school so much so that sucks for me anyways hope yall have a good school year cause i know i wont, back to the point since school is starting soon that means i probably wont be able to write as often so i was thinking what if i got like an instagram or something else i dont cae honestly so then you guys know when im posting or something it dosent matter
> 
> leave a coment!!!111!! they help me keep motivated!! alright byeeee


End file.
